LECTURE
by Gigids
Summary: Apa kurang dan lebihnya memiliki kekasih yang tampan, pintar, sempurna dan pengertian? Tanyakan saja pada Tetsuya yang sering terkena hukuman. Akakuro. M For pra-lemon&Bad language. Selamat membaca!


**LECTURE**

…

 **Saya** **sangat tidak** **merekomendasikan FF ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **yang masih** **dibawah umur** **atau yang tidak menyukai** _ **hard-yaoi**_ **. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **atas apa yang sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

…

Tetsuya masih terdiam di pintu kamar. Nilai ujiannya berakhir menggenaskan, dan membuatnya harus ikut ujian ulang. Bibir mungilnya mendesah, kalau begini dirinya akan susah. Sejujurnya ini memalukan, padahal, kekasihnya, yang juga ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka, meraih peringkat pertama. Belum lagi prestasinya, mulai dari pelajaran hingga olah raga, sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Sungguh, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Tetsuya. Yang nilainya biasa saja dan prestasi tak punya.

Akashi memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan kapasitas otak Tetsuya, namun, kekasihnya itu sudah menawarkan bantuan sebelum ujian dengan membantu Tetsuya belajar, namun malah dirinya tenggelam dalam berbagai karya sastra.

Duh..dilema. Antara mau pulang, atau kembali menuju pelarian.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

 **Warn :**

 **M**

 **Pra-Lemon & Bad Language**

 **Hard Yaoi**

AkaKuro

Romance & Fluff

Out of character

…

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Tetsuya membuka pintu asrama miliknya, berdoa agar Akashi masih sibuk-entah-apa-disana seperti biasa. Namun, doa tinggal harapan. Akashi menunggunya dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana hasil tes-mu, Tetsuya."

"B-biasa." Tetsuya sungguh merutuk bicaranya yang nyaris gagap.

Tangan Akashi mengadah, "Mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kertas ujian."

"Aku mau mandi, Sei- _kun_. Lengket."

"Tetsuya biasanya suka yang lengket-lengket. Apalagi jika dikombinasikan teriakan saat mengangkang."

Buk! Tetsuya melempar bantal sofa pada kekasihnya telak. Merutuk setengah mati pada sensor mulut Akashi yang sudah rusak.

"Tetsuya," Kali ini suara Akashi diselingi dengan nada yang lebih dalam, membuat Tetsuya bergidik pelan.

Sungguh, Tetsuya untuk sekarang ini membenci aura kharisma Akashi. Dan tanpa Tetsuya sadari, karena telah tenggelam dalam berbagai ide bagaimana dia bisa lari, Akashi kini telah berada dibelakangnya, memeluk erat dan jelas tak akan membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku berbicara padamu, sayang." Ujar Akashi seraya ujung hidungnya menempel pada leher Tetsuya yang jenjang, "Ada apa, hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong. Tetsuya, kita sudah saling mengenal dari jaman kau masih ngompol."

"Aku tidak ngompol."

"Nilai ujianmu hancur?"

Akashi menyeringai, tebakannya jelas benar dengan reaksi Tetsuya yang sedikit tersentak dalam dekapan.

"…"

"Katakan padaku, Tetsuya."

"Ti-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau menunjukkannya kepadaku?"

"Tidak penting."

"Semua yang menyangkut Tetsuya akan penting bagiku."

"…"

"Kau tahu, setiap kebohongan akan berakibat hukuman yang lebih menantang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Misalnya mengangkang dengan sodokan selama beberapa jam lalu aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar."

"Kenapa harus ada acara mengangkang?"

"Lalu Tetsuya mau apa? BDSM?"

"Mesum!"

"Jadi, mana kertas ujianmu, sayang?"

Tetsuya menyerah. Kalau dia mau dihukum, terserahlah. Toh, jika dia berbohong dan terbongkar, hukuman Akashi lebih mengerikan. Bisa-bisa dirinya tak bisa berjalan selama sebulan.

"I-ini." Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari dekapan Akashi, lalu memilih duduk di kursi.

"Kesini," Dan batal saat Akashi menariknya untuk duduk dalam pangkuan.

"Kenapa aku selalu dihukum?"

"Tetsuya juga bisa menghukumku kalau mau."

Tetsuya memutar bola mata. Dibilang begitu juga, kapan Akashi dapat jatah bisa salahnya? Dari akademis, praktek, seni hingga olahraga, dia sudah menjadi juara.

"67 Untuk Bahasa Jepang, 60 Bahasa Inggris, Matematika 43, Sastra 89."

"…" Tetsuya tak mampu membuka mulutnya yang kini tengah dibungkam sempurna dengan lumatan.

"Kalau kau nanti gagal ujian, aku tak bisa melakukan lamaran." Tetsuya semakin menundukkan kepala saat tangan Akashi mulai menggerayang, "Kau benar-benar perlu latihan, sayang."

…

Tetsuya berusaha menutup pahanya yang terbuka, lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi mengerjakan latihan soal ujiannya yang jelas gagal total berapapun dia mencoba.

"Konsentrasi, Tetsuya."

Sungguh, rasanya Tetsuya ingin sekali menendang si kepala merah, "Ijinkan aku memakai celanaku, Sei- _kun_."

"Hm? Ini salah,"

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya mencoba protes kembali saat dirinya tak di notis Akashi. Tangan Akashi kini berpindah mengelus paha mulus, dengan gerakan seduktif, yang membuat Tetsuya merintih. "Sei-kunh- Ah!"

"Kerjakan soal ini, Tetsuya." Tangan Akashi semakin keatas menuju pangkal paha, dan Tetsuya semakin menahan desahannya.

"Enghh.." Tetsuya sungguh tak tahan lagi, dan kini batangnya mulai berdiri.

"Kau salah lagi."

"Ta-tangan-ah-mu!"

Tangan Akashi mulai bergerilya, memainkan dua bola milik Tetsuya, sedangkan mata heterokromnya mengoreksi jawaban.

"Yang ini kurang tepat," Lalu satu jari Akashi menekan lubang urin yang berada di penis milik Tetsuya.

"Agghh.. Sei-kunh-" Muka Tetsuya memerah, jelas sudah tak mampu fokus dengan tangan Akashi yang terus menggerayangi.

"Kau salah lagi, Tetsuya." Kali ini lidah Akashi mulai bergerak menjilat leher jenjang Tetsuya dengan seduktif.

"Tak-ah-tahan." Tetsuya menggeliat, pinggulnya bergerak, selaras dengan kocokan Akashi pada penisnya yang memerah, dan berkedut pelan.

"Jawab soal ini dengan benar, dan kau boleh keluar." Dan Akashi benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya dengan menutup lubang penis Tetsuya, yang membuat Tetsuya merasa ngilu luar biasa.

"Sa-Ah-kit!" Diantara kesakitan, Tetsuya merasakan kenikmatan saat dua putingnya diemut dan dipilin secara bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah main-main, sayang."

Bagi Tetsuya, ini lebih melelahkan dari latihan musim panas tiba. Dirinya terengah, mendesah, dan berusaha lepas meski Akashi tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Ngghhh!"

"Nikmat?"

Tetsuya tak mampu menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil meremat rambut si merah.

"Lihat, kau sangat seksi, Tetsuya. Aku begitu ingin menyodomimu hingga kau tak sanggup berjalan. Lalu memenuhi rahimmu dengan spermaku sebanyak mungkin hingga kau kenyang,"

"Ahh! Nikh-mat, Sei-kunh!" Satu jari masuk, dibarengi dengan jilatan sensual pada titik sensitive.

"Apa yang Tetsuya inginkan?"

"Nghhh.. Ma-mau sekarang."

"Apanya?"

"So-ah!-dok aku."

"Jawab dulu pertanyannya dengan benar."

Jika tidak dalam keadaan begini, ignite pass-nya jelas akan keluar tanpa Tetsuya tahan. Analnya benar-benar gatal, ingin segera disodok-sodok hingga dirinya puas seperti biasa.

"Lihat, lubangmu sudah semakin berkedut, menelan semuanya. Ah, kau sungguh binal, sayang."

Entah bagaimana posisi Tetsuya sekarang, akalnya sudah hampir hilang.

"Ayo, Tetsuya, jawab dengan benar, penisku sudah sakit ingin segera menyodok lubangmu yang lapar."

Nafas Tetsuya benar-benar megap-megap sekarang. Tangan Tetsuya gemetaran, mencoba menggapai penis Akashi yang masih tertutup dalam celananya.

"Mau-Ah,"

"Sudah tak sabar ya?"

"Mau punya Sei- _kun_ ,"

Persetan dengan malu-malu, habis sudah miliknya dikikis Akashi tanpa ragu.

"Makanya jawab yang benar dulu,"

Tetsuya kembali melihat soal yang kini sudah lecek akibat keringat dan salivanya sendiri, lalu kembali membaca meski susahnya setengah mati.

Tikus hitam (MM) dibastarkan dengan tikus putih (mm) mempunyai keturunan F1 semuanya hitam. Jika F1 X F1 mempunyai keturunan F2 hitam : putih = 3 : 1, maka di antara tikus-tikus hitam dalam generasi F2 adalah…

Sumpah, Tetsuya untuk sekarang tak peduli dengan tikus mau melahirkan anak yang bagaimana! Yang dia mau, Akashi menyodoknya, lalu berteriak dan mendesah seperti biasa, atau membiarkannya keluar. Penis dan analnya sudah gatal!

Namun, Tetsuya tahu, kekasihnya tak akan main-main dengan ucapan. Meski sekarang dirinya juga yakin kalau penis Akashi juga membengkak.

"Ja-jawabannya-Ah!- Ki-kira-kira 1/3nya adalah homo-Ah-zigot."

Akashi menyeringai begitu mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, "Saatnya lanjut pada permainan utama, sayang." Lalu disusul dengan raibnya celana Akashi dan memamerkan batangnya yang menegak sempurna.

End.

AN :

Kefrontalan bahasa hanya untuk kepentingan cerita ^^

Su-sudahkah asem? Menghiburkah?

Untuk menyambut Akakuro days, saya rencana _update_ berturut-turut hingga saat grand final? Tanggal 4 November.

 _So_ , tetep _stay_ - _on_ ya^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

PS : Saya bukan author mecum^^

PSS : Bagi yang masih bertanya nama akun IG fanfiction drabble Akakuro saya, silahkan buka **gigidsftr ^^**


End file.
